thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow
}} Rainbow is a beautiful, sleek-furred, rainbow-colored she-cat, with a long, bushy tail, small paws, powerful hind legs, small ears, long claws, and violet eyes. She is loyal and kind, and is the first leader of RainbowClan. She can control the minds of other's, though she rarely uses this power, and can only control one cat at a time. She can also make her wings disappear and appear whenever she wants. Life :Rainbow was born to Streak and Bella, two loners. She also had two siblings, Shadow, who later grew up to be the ruler of the Shadow Forest, and Lightsong, who was part of RainbowClan, though she became a spy for the Fallen Warriors, along with her mate Darkraven. :Rainbow's mother, Bella, wasn't much of fighter, but was the best hunter around. Being a good hunter, Bella taught her kits to hunt, while Streak, being one of the best fighters in the wood, thought them to fight. Rainbow's siblings didn't really care for hunting lessons, though Rainbow loved them. She soon became a better hunter than her mother with only a few moons worth of lessons. As for battle training, Shadow and Lightsong, then called Song, loved it. All they would do in their free time was practice battle moves, while Rainbow and her mother usually did the hunting. :When Rainbow was about 11 moons old, she nor her siblings needed battle training any longer, and their mother thought it was about time they found their own home and mate and settled down to have a family. Lightsong and Shadow, being the ambitious cats they were, had different plans. Shadow soon discovered his powers, but kept it secret from his parents. Only Lightsong and Rainbow knew. Shadow stumbled upon a group of cats, some of the having powers just like him. He then found a forest where Rainbow nor Song's powers worked, yet his and his group of followers powers did. He decided to settled down with his followers there. :Upon discovering her powers, Rainbow founded RainbowClan. Only a few cats with powers lived there: her, Lightsong, Ravenfang (now diseased), and Eel (now diseased). Soon, she found more cats like her, most of them being kittypets having strange dreams about the forest. She convinced most of them to join, besides two, Fluffy and Blackie, who could control the weather. :Shadow, Rainbow's brother, attacked RainbowClan, claiming they have crossed the border. While fighting, she accidentally killed his former mate (he now has a knew one named Lithium) in battle, and he swore that one day he would get his revenge. :Rainbow's daughter, Snowkit, was made an apprentice once she reached the age of eight moons, and it didn't take long until she earned her warrior name, Snowpetal. At an early age, around 9 moons old, Snowpetal was convinced by the Fallen Warriors Rainbow didn't love her, when she was actually just busy caring for the Clan. :::More about her early life coming soon! :Rainbow is first seen organizing battle patrols, as loners were hunting on their territory. She tells Archeye to take Aero, Owlsmoke, and Redblaze, while she'll lead another battle patrol consisting of Tigerspirit, Skyfoot, and Snowsky. Trivia *It is beilived that her mate, Aero, fathered Bravepaw and Snowpetal, though it's never been mentioned. *Her uncle, Blaze, is a Shadow cat. Family Mate: :Aero Son: :Bravepaw Daughter: :Snowpetal Brother: :Shadow Sister: :Lightsong Father: :Streak Mother: :Bella Uncle: :Blaze Gallery :Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:RainbowClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Leaders